Kikuri's Story
by aiandren12
Summary: My interpretation of Kikuri's past before she meet Ai Enma it's a long story but, please read it! ENJOY R and R please!


A/N : Hi again, it's me. I hope you like this story about Kikuri-chan. It's my interpretation of her past and how she became one of Ai's companions. ENJOY!

R and R, please. Also, keep in mind that the reason I say Kikuri so many times is because in the series Kikuri usually refers to herself in third person.

**Kikuri's Story**

I'm Kikuri-chan. I live with Hell Girl and her assistants Old Lady, Ichimoku Ren, Wanyudo, and Yamawaro. But it wasn't always like this.

Kikuri used to have a Mommy and a Daddy but not for long.

I was born in Tokyo City, in a tiny town. How long ago, you ask? How should Kikuri know this? Maybe in the early times. Anyway, my mother was names Aki and Kikuri's daddy was names Chan-ji. I sat in a chair on my father's lap. He patted my hair and told me stories of our ancestors.

My brother, Chumi, sat on the floor playing with a straw doll of his. My little brother had brown hair and grey eyes and thick pink lips but my parents always treated Kikuri best and they always said Kikuri's eyes were the best because of their unusual color of purple.

It seemed Kikuri always got more nice things than Chumi, but that all changed one day…

I wore a black dress with puffed sleeves. Mother was in the church hallway while Kikuri stood in the hallway behind the wall, watching as mother called Chumi in the room. Clutching the phone to her ear, and saying to someone on the other line, "Yes, yes, I'll tell him right away. You too. Thank you very much, goodbye now."

She put the phone down with a bang and said, "Chumi. Chumi darling. Come here a moment sweetheart."

Chumi came to mother and she grabbed his small hand in hers, saying, "Dearest Chumi, guess what?" He looked into her face and said in a quiet voice, "Yes, mother?"

"Chumi, your great-aunt Tatashi who died last night left you her entire savings. You will get this money when you turn 18," she said quietly.

Chumi's eyes were wide. He said, "Really, Mother?"

"Yes, Chumi," Mother said.

Kikuri came out of hiding and ran to Mother. She held back from my happy embrace.

"Kikuri," Mother said, "Go back to the funeral hall." And then she continued talking and patting Chumi's head.

Father came back into the room and said, "Kikuri!" in a hard voice I had never heard him talk in before. "Come with me right now," Father said.

"Yes, Father," Kikuri said in a shaky voice.

Later at home, we all sat in the living room. Chumi sat on Father's lap and I stood in the hallway off the side of the living room. I went into the living room, sitting on the tatami floor in the corner, curling into a ball and watching father and Chumi talk with each other and laugh. After a while of watching this, my eyes slowly started to close and I fell asleep on the floor. I woke up a while later. Where was I?

It was dark, the few shapes around the room were blurry in the darkness. Oh, she was in the living room! But where was Mother or Father and Chumi? She got up and checked the clock. It seemed it was 2:30, so Kikuri realized that they had went to sleep and didn't put Kikuri to bed. That's when she felt it, the first spike of anger. Clenching her fists, she went up to bed, peering first into her parent's room and she saw Chumi sleeping next to her parents.

It's been months since Chumi was told about his money and since Kikuri became invisible. And furious.

She tried once, pushing Chumi down a flight of stairs. To see if anybody would notice her then. She would watch Chumi every time she would hurt him and her anger never ceased. Nor did it get her any attention except for being hit and sent to the closet. And Mother seemed to get angrier every time she wanted attention.

One day, Kikuri stood in her room watching Mother pack her belongings into a suitcase. "Mother?" Kikuri said in a high-pitched voice.

"Huh?" Mother said.

"What are you doing with my things?"

"Kikuri," Mother said, "You're leaving. I disown you."

Kikuri's eyes opened wide in complete shock. "But why?" Kikuri screamed. "Where will Kikuri go to live?"

"I'm sending you to an orphanage tonight," Mother said in a cold, hard voice.

"Please Mother; I don't want to go there!" Kikuri cried. "Please, I don't want to go."

"I'm sorry, Kikuri. It's too late to apologize. Get a clean pair of clothes on, go wash your face and get ready to go."

"Yes…Mother," and Kikuri went away.

Later, Kikuri sat on the floor in the living room with her suitcase beside her. It was raining outside. She had her green frog raincoat on, a white pleated skirt, and a sailor uniform – a brown and white shirt. And she had an umbrella, green, just like her coat. Chumi came into the room and said, "Sister?"

Kikuri looked up. She said, "What is it, Chumi?"

"I wanted to say goodbye before you left." And he gave Kikuri a note in hard to read Japanese symbols. The note said: _I'm sorry_.

Kikuri crumpled the note and put it into her pocket. Father came into the room and said, "Kikuri. It's time to go now."

Kikuri got up and carried her suitcases and with one last hard look at Chumi, went into the car.

It must have been hours later that Kikuri woke up in the car. Suddenly, she realized that the car had stopped. Father and she were in front of a brick building. The name plate on the building said: Kasuka Toroki Girls Orphanage.

Kikuri's eyes flew open, fear rushing into her. "Come now, Kikuri. You must go now," Father said softly.

"Father," Kikuri said, "Please don't make me go! I'll be nice to Chumi. I'll do all the chores. Just don't make me go there, please."

Father smiled a small smile. "No Kikuri. I'm sorry. "With your brother inheriting billions of yen, we can't afford to have a girl around the house. And a disgraceful one at that."

And then Father got out of the car, opened the door on Kikuri's side and pulled Kikuri out. Father rang the bell on the side of the building. A few minutes later the sliding door opened to reveal a fat, smelly old lady. She said, "You here to drop off a kid?" She had a cigarette in her mouth and blew smoke into Kikuri's face. "Yes, Ma'am," Father said handing Kikuri her suit case and pushing her towards the woman. "This is Kikuri and she is four and ½ years old."

"Yep," the woman said, "We'll take good care of young Kikuri here."

"That's all that matter," Father said in a dismissive tone. "Goodbye now, Kikuri," he said as the woman closed the door. "Father," Kikuri said softly as the woman led her up some steps to a door.

On it a placard was marked 1-5 in scrolled symbols. The woman led her into a room. There were children all around. Screaming one-year-olds and crying three-year-olds. There was one empty bed next to a girl with black braided hair and another girl to Kikuri's right with soft, almost white hair and big black eyes. The girl with the braids looked over. She had shocking ocean blue eyes and pale skin.

The woman said, "OK kid, this is your bed and this is your uniform." It was a black school girl uniform with a white bow in the middle and a patch that had the symbols KTGO on the side of the chest.

"Ma'am," Kikuri said, "Where can I change?"

"You can change right here," said the woman, "And kid, call me Alice."

"OK then Alice."

"Go to sleep," Alice said and then she left.

After Kikuri changed, the girl with the braids said, "I'm Anna. And what's your name."

"Oh, I'm Kikuri," she said.

The girl with the white hair said, "I'm Snow."

They were quiet for a minute. "So, why are you here Kikuri," Anna asked.

Snow punched her in the arm for asking. "It's alright, Anna," Kikuri said. "I'm here because my parents disowned me and they didn't love me anymore."

Anna and Snow's eyes were soft, "Us, too," they said together. The two girls got up from their perch on the beds and came over to Kikuri and hugged her.

They stayed hugging her for a long while, and in those hours, despite their comfort, Kikuri felt as if her anger turned into rage and she wanted to set her friends free from their pain as well as hers.

A while later, Kikuri woke up from a restless sleep, but she was fully awake when she made her decision. Her decision to leave the orphanage.

She got up from her laying position next to her new friends and Anna stirred from her sleep.

"Kikuri," Anna said, "Where are you going at this hour?"

"I'm going to set myself free from the orphanage. I'm going to find my family and try to convince them to take me back."

Anna's eyes were wide. "You should do it, Kikuri. Maybe they will take you back. I've always wanted to find my family, but I've been here so long I don't remember where to find them."

Kikuri leaned down and kissed her friend on the cheek and said, "I hope you'll find them someday. And until then, take care of Snow."

Kikuri quietly opened the door out to the hallway and skittered down the steps. But before she reached the door, Alice emerged from the shadows.

"Alice," Kikuri said in a shocked whisper.

"Here," Alice said, holding a crimson flower in her hand. "This will protect you." She pinned it into Kikuri's brown hair and said, "Go. Hurry up, before he finds you." And with that, she hustled Kikuri out the door.

It took hours for Kikuri to walk to her house and by the time she reached it, she was stumbling from exhaustion and drenched from the rain that had begun falling.

Kikuri stood outside the house. She could see inside the kitchen window. There, she could see Mother, Father and Chumi sitting on the floor eating dinner, talking and laughing. Kikuri didn't realize she was crying until she felt the tears run down her face and neck.

_How dare they? How dare they act like I don't exist!_

"I hate you!" Kikuri screamed. The rain poured down on her. She screamed so loud that the sound hurt her own ears. She felt the blood vessels in her eyes burst, but she kept her eyes closed. The rain was so loud that Kikuri's screams could only be heard to her.

Her scream of pain died out to sobs and she fell on the ground saying, "Go to Hell! I hate you!" She curled into a ball on the cold street, waiting for someone to find her.

Suddenly a car came speeding down the street. Kikuri didn't have time to move and even if she could, she didn't want to move.

The end of humanity came in a blur of pain and sadness.

Kikuri found herself in a dark place with a three-eyed spider looking right at her.

"Who are you?" Kikuri asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm the God of Hell, young Kikuri. You made a terrible mistake," the spider said, and continued. "You shouldn't have cursed your family because when you curse somebody, two graves are dug. Your soul will also go to Hell. However, we might be able to compromise. I won't send you to Hell if you make a deal with me."

Kikuri said in a voice filled with anger, "What is the deal?"

The spider said, "You'll let me enter your body whenever I please. I actually sort of envy you in a way. I rather like the idea of feeling youthful again. With this, I will allow you to roam among mortals and have eternal youth. "

Kikuri trembled with fear. The spider asked, "Do you accept my conditions, Kikuri?"

Kikuri took a deep breath; she had no other option unless she wanted to go to Hell. "Yes, I accept the deal."

The spider said, "Fine then." And a gust of wind blew around her.

Kikuri found herself on a crowded street in a purple dress with wooden sandals. The material was very thin on this cold, cloudy night. She felt like she was no longer able to go on, and so became a bitter, heartless version of herself.

For many years, she would watch mortals' lives go by and would never be noticed once. That is until she met Enma Ai, the Hell Girl, as well as her assistants of whom she didn't like or trust. But they accepted her.

It's been years since she left her human life and joined Ai and her assistants. Kikuri is starting to feel as if her loneliness is disappearing although she does not show it to any of them. She will live out her existence as it is deemed so, but she will never forget her family's betrayal or her dear friends Anna and Snow.


End file.
